


Two horny dorks walk into a bar...

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Car Sex, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Hate to Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Takeru works for Ryoken while having some unresolved sexual tension.||FemRyoken||
Relationships: Homura Takeru & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Homura Takeru/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Two horny dorks walk into a bar...

**Author's Note:**

> This came out while feeling bored.
> 
> The original title was "vrain damage"
> 
> Now you get it.

The remainder of his afternoon was decided by a text received on behalf of Ryoken, who was hiring Takeru for some odd jobs on the net since both Ryoken and the rest of the Hanoi started working for SOL Technologies.

Although Takeru didn't meddle much in matters he didn't understand, from the last few times he served the leader, he assumed her methods were still a bit illicit.

Still, Takeru continued to go to her boat, taking jobs, getting paid, and sleeping with a smile on his face.

The job was based on intercepting a rookie gang of hackers in VRAINS. Soulburner was posing as the newest of all, which was not very difficult to act. These guys were meeting in a hidden network that looked like an ugly hotel.

It wasn't difficult for Revolver to find them and even less to enter with Soulburner without them noticing.

They stayed a few hours locked in a kind of office. Soulburner watching Revolver work, placing her hand here and there, not quite understanding what she was doing. His only purpose was to bring her here and stop them to find out that she was here, that was all.

"And what are you doing?" He asked, he wasn't very interested in knowing either, he was just bored by the silence in the room.

Revolver paused to turn her head and look at him sideways. "Are you really asking me?" she grinned, Soulburner could swear it was a mocking smile.

"Yeah, I'm seriously asking. What's wrong with it? Are you assuming I wouldn't understand?"

"I'm altering their proxy server to configure their administration, and then …"

They continued a bunch of words that Soulburner couldn't understand, but he wouldn't silence Revolver, since, even if she began to speak in another language, he wouldn't care, her voice would still be addictive to his ears. Also, that avatar she used took all of his attention.

She made no effort to change her body so she still looked thin, but able to fill her tight suit. A cloak that barely covered her butt, her semi-naked torso going unnoticed by what looked like a dark sports bra, followed by her tight white skirt with black lines, which finished marking her thighs.

Why would Revolver choose a skirt with a length that ended two fingers above her knees? It seemed uncomfortable to move, and he imagined that any movement could raise the garment, something she surely didn't want.

Even so, his eyes didn't leave her thin legs covered by long white lace-up boots and heels, only a part of her bare thigh remained that was barely covered with what looked like fishnet stockings, also white.

He shook his head when he heard her laugh. A soft giggle, and again, teasing.

"I knew you wouldn't pay attention."

Soulburner pouted. He wasn't sure whether to be mad or agree with her. Of course the second option was never viable, agreeing with her was the worst thing he could do to his pride.

He didn't have long to evaluate it when he heard the office door open, Soulburner reacted and took Revolver by the arm. His intention was to hide her under the desk, but she ended up on top of him in the chair.

The guy barely took a step into the room, and covered his eyes. "Woah! I didn't know you had a guest, Teddy"

Since Soulburner's name had become known throughout VRAINS, Revolver found it appropriate to change his pseudonym to Teddy, in order to go unnoticed. She didn't give him a choice because Soulburner wasn't quick enough to think of a better one.

"Guest?" Soulburner stopped to look at Revolver on his lap. "Oh! Yeah, guest. I hope you don't mind, you know that I am addicted to these services"

"I know" The guy laughed and stopped covering his eyes, so use them to appreciate Revolver's body. "I didn't know you liked them skinny, but it's not bad, maybe you can send her with us, as payment for letting you bring her"

Soulburner gritted his teeth. He was going to answer until Revolver settled on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck, rubbing lightly on his thigh and almost burying her lips on the other's chin.

Revolver replied instead, "I'm sorry, but he already paid"

Soulburner couldn't help but feel his cheeks burn because of the  _ seductive _ voice that Revolver was using. However, the heat that ran through his veins was perhaps also due to the furious desires he felt to burn that guy's face who didn't stop drooling until he left the room.

There was a long silence when they were alone. Soulburner was too focused on balancing his emotions that he barely noticed he still had the leader on top.

She had to remind him by speaking first. "You can stop worrying about me. I don't need it"

"Excuse me? I just saved your ass"

Revolver laughed again "Sure, you didn't stop looking at it, though. I'll pretend I didn't noticed that"

It was time for both of them to part, no one was watching them. However, neither Soulburner loosened his grip nor did Revolver decide to move away, in fact, she pressed her body close enough that the only distance there was is that of their faces. Soulburner could feel the soft breast of her avatar and the warm zone that was hidden under her skirt.

Their avatars had no way of reacting to these sensations as in real life, unless they were programmed specifically for that. But he knew that as soon as he unplugged he would have to take a freezing shower to undo the tempting sensation of Revolver's hot crotch on his

.

"And I'll pretend you're not rubbing all over me," Soulburner smiled feeling victorious at the blush he was able to get out of the Hanoi leader.

"You would love that, don't you?" she retorted. "Your hands are still on my ass"

Soulburner had no way of defending himself against that, because he inevitably placed his hands on Revolver's butt and didn't stop squeezing. It had more flesh than her actual body.

He wasn't going to get carried away, so his only response was to rise abruptly from his chair, dropping Revolver.

"Are you done or what?"

"If you want to log out so much, you can. Now it's SOL Technologies' job,” she replied with some annoyance as she got up on her own from the ground.

Soulburner cocked his head "I thought SOL Tech shouldn't know this"

"They don't know, yet. I just made a bridge to them so they would know what I need more quickly. It wasn't that difficult considering that they have the same level of intelligence as you, but my method was not legal"

"What's with my intelligence?!"

Revolver just smirked and logged out, not answering to Soulburner's tantrum.

~ • ~

Just as he thought, when Takeru logged out from VRAINS he had to deal with the aftermath of having Revolver on top of him, rubbing herself like it was nothing. He also didn't have a pause to recover since at night he had to meet her to receive the payment for his help.

They met in a dinner. Takeru prayed that the meeting would go as fast as he imagined it, and that there would not be an extra second for his eyes to fall on Ryoken's skirt or on her small but showy breasts through her white shirt. Her appearance was not as flashy as her avatar, but she was still sexy in front of his eyes.

"How do you always get here early? Do you live here or what?" Takeru grumbled, averting his gaze anywhere but the body that stood out in the other's neckline.

"I have a car that allows me to be punctual," she pronounced arrogantly.

Takeru blinked in surprise and returned to fix his eyes on hers. "That car I saw… Was it yours?"

Ryoken just shrugged. "Anyway, we didn't come to have a coffee chat, did we?" She smirked, stretching her leg to push the bag she was carrying under the table.

Takeru startled from the touch between her foot and his leg, more interested in that touching than feeling the bag between his feet. Why did every move Ryoken made seem like a call for them to end up in bed?

Ryoken had long since stopped smirking and was just staring at Takeru, as if expecting something. "What are you looking at? You can go now,” she said, confused.

Takeru nodded dazedly, getting up from his seat and about to take the bag with money, but, stopped in the act. "Actually, I want to talk about something else with you."

Ryoken arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Takeru sat next to her, their shoulders brushing. He could smell the sweet scent of Ryoken's perfume and that gave him less reason to walk away. Ryoken blinked in surprise, frowning as if she was looking at the stupidest boy in front of her, in fact, that's how Takeru was feeling, preparing his tongue for what he was about to say.

"I…" He inhaled and exhaled. "I-I-I can't stop thinking about…!"

"May I take your order?"

Takeru was startled, shrieking, moving two fingers away from Ryoken to look at the waitress who approached with great kindness. "A-A glass of water, please! Thank you!" he stammered awkwardly, hoping that the woman would just go away.

If before he had just a little courage to confess his feelings, then the waitress had taken it from him completely.

He waited for the waitress to leave to sigh defeated. "Forget it, I'm an idiot."

A few seconds passed before Ryoken answered him, and her silence was filling Takeru with panic, until he felt Ryoken's soft hand take his, and she came closer this time to face him. "Yeah, you are"

Takeru swallowed heavily, losing himself in the blue of her gaze. He still couldn't find the courage to say what he was going to confess earlier, but he was able to utter something else "S-So, you have a car…"

The space of the car was a bit wide but narrow enough to keep Ryoken closer to him, clinging to his neck while her body jerked up and down filling the car with Ryoken's sounds that yelled the pleasure she felt. Both agitated breaths resounded as if at any moment they were going to lose their breath, they stared at each other in the blindness of exhaustion and enduring the heaviness of the heat.

Their clothes were a nuisance, Takeru just released what he had to release, just as Ryoken took off her panties as soon as she settled on him. The rest was a mess of touches, kisses and bites that led Ryoken to bring the shirt half open, exposing the breasts that Takeru had not stopped staring at.

But they were in such a hurry, so heated to lose in their desire, that they didn't even decide to tear off their clothes and be completely naked, especially since the fact that they were doing it in a car with the kind discretion of the tinted windows was another illegal act for add to list.

And when it was time to worry about this, they were already at their limit, breathing each other's name one last time without trying to find a coherent word for their lips to pronounce during their passionate act.

Ryoken's legs trembled as her entrance trapped Takeru's erection that filled her without remorse in a wave of heat. In addition to their ragged breaths there was now the sound of their heartbeat pounding violently, and Ryoken allowed herself to fall on Takeru to hear it.

When she could catch her breathing a bit, she allowed herself to gasp, "Get out of my car"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading... This?? 
> 
> Uh... Anyway.
> 
> You can follow me in:
> 
> Twitter: @CrimsonDreams4
> 
> Tumblr: xxxcrimsondreamsxxx


End file.
